Le super héros au dos cassé
by The Swap Wasp
Summary: Saitama se bloque le dos et les chose dérape. (Toujours aussi mauvais en résumer mais venez voir, ça peut toujours vous plaire.)


**_Hey ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster de texte, un peu plus d'un an enfaite._**

**_J'avais le début de ce texte qui trainait depuis sept mois dans mon ordinateur et je l'ai enfin repris._**

**_J'ai une amie qui travail sur la correction, donc je posterais la version corriger d'ici là mais vu le temps de mon absence il fallait que je le poste._**

**_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire._**

* * *

Genos est assis en tailleur, appuyé contre le mur, observant de manière perplexe son maître faire des pompes. Pas parce qu'il a tendance à trouver que l'entraînement ne soit plus utile aux vu du niveau du super-héros, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose semble retenir l'attention du cyborg. _Mais quoi ?_ se demande-t-il mentalement. L'effet du soleil qui fait luire la peau pâle de Saitama ? L'expression de son visage, impassible et concentré ? Les muscles tendus sous l'effort ? Ou juste le côté très intimiste de la scène ? Peut-être un peu tout ça, mais ce qui perturbe le plus le blond, c'est le sentiment qu'il ressent à cet instant. Serait-il intéressé ?_ Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si c'était le cas ?_

De son côté Saitama sait que son "élève" l'observe, mais il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi. Il essaye alors de ne pas y prêter attention et termine sa session de pompes, passant à la session d'abdos. Mais dès les premiers il réalise que quelque chose ne va pas, son dos lui fait étrangement mal. Il continue, essayant de situer la douleur. Au bas de son dos ? Non, plutôt au niveau de son bassin. Pourtant ce n'est pas une partie de son corps qu'il a beaucoup utiliser ses derniers temps, malgré le fait qu'utiliser son bassin pour faire de large mouvement plus souvent serait apprécier. Il continue quand même ses abdos, ayant de plus en plus de mal à chaque mouvement. Quand il attend la trente-quatrième, il entend son dos craqué. Craquer si fort que même Genos l'entend.

« -Genos ? Fini par demande le chauve au bout de quelques secondes.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que mon dos est bloqué. Tu pourrais m'aider à me relever ? »

Le cyborg se redresse alors et tend une main en direction de Saitama. Ce dernier attrape alors tend bien que mal ladite main, sentant son dos le tirailler au passage. Genos serre alors la main de son professeur et le tire vers lui. Ils entendent le dos du plus vieux craquer à nouveau, signe qu'il est3 débloquer. Mais au même moment, le blond réalise alors trop tard qu'il a mis trop de force en relevant son ami. Essayant de ne pas tomber, il recule légèrement, attirant malencontreusement le super-héros amateur avec lui. Il aperçoit alors que le visage de son vis-à-vis de s'approcher à une vitesse dangereuse de son visage. Leurs deux nez rentrent alors en collision, suivis de peu par leurs lèvres.

Les deux hommes sont alors sous le coup de la surprise, n'osant pas bouger malgré que la situation ne semble pas s'améliorer. Saitama fait alors quelque chose, il lâche la main de Genos, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas lâcher avant. ''L'élève'' recule ensuite, s'excusant en bafouillant tous ses mots.

« -Hey, calme toi Genos, ce n'est pas grave, déclare Saitama. C'était un accident. »

Son élève hoche positivement la tête.

« -Bon, reprend l'homme de poing. Je vais aller faire mes dix kilomètres de course.

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Je … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, maître. Surtout vu l'êta de votre dos.

-Je pense que je peux prendre cette décision tout seul. Mais si tu tiens tant à t'assurer que je vais bien, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, déclare le chauve en prenant la direction de la porte.

-Non, j'insiste ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Genos en attrapant le poignet de son professeur.

-Euh... Genos ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Vous devriez vraiment rester ici...

-On en a déjà discuté, tu peux me dire "tu" et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je … Avant, j'ai...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est …

-C'est quoi alors ? »

Le cyborg inspire profondément et tire son professeur vers lui, reproduisant le même schéma qu'avant. Le visage qui se rapproche rapidement, leurs nez qui s'entrechoquent, puis leurs lèvres. Sauf que cette fois, Genos se penche beaucoup plus en avant, approfondissant le baiser.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Saitama ne bouge pas, laissant son élève maître de la situation. Ce dernier, constatant que son maître ne bouge pas, recule légèrement, espérant une réaction de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier sourit légèrement, venant porte le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu tiens donc vraiment à me faire rester ici, hein ? Finit par dire le chauve.

-Je … désolé.

-Tu fais bien de t'excuser. Il va falloir que je remplace mes dix kilomètres de course et les soixante-six abdos qu'il me reste à faire. »

Genos penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où son maître veut en venir. L'homme de poing s'approche alors de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelque centimètre décarre entre eux.

« -Dis-moi, Genos, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous ? » Demande Saitama en collant sa main sur l'entre-jambes de son élève.

Le cyborg ne dit rien, ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi dire. Il sent la main de son professeur remonter le long de son pantalon, arrivant jusqu'à la fermeture éclair. Le super-héros amateur marque alors une pause, puis déboutonne le pantalon, glissant sa main dedans. Constatant qu'il y a un caleçon, il passe dessous, découvrant un pieu bien fait de chaire.

Face à la tête rougissante de Genos, Saitama esquisse un petit sourire en coin en ressortant sa main.

« -Je veux bien vous aider à rattraper votre séance de sport, finit par dire le cyborg. »

Le chauve ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, puis, plaçant ses mains sur l'arrière-train métallique de son élève, il le rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Le plus jeune réclame le passage des lèvres de son ami; qui lui offre rapidement, laissant leurs langues jouer l'une avec l'autre. Quand le blond remarque que son professeur a besoin d'air, il quitte ses lèvres. Il descend ensuite sur le torse pâle, y déposant quelque baiser, puis une idée se glisse dans son crâne humain.

« -Maître, est-ce que vous...

-Tu, coupe le plus âgé. Vu on en est tu va devoir me tutoyer.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu peux compter à chaque baisé ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Vo … Tu vas comprendre.

-D'accord. »

Genos se met à genoux et en dépose un sur le premier abdo qu'il voit.

« Un »

Un autre plus pas.

« Deux »

Encore plus bas.

« Trois »

Puis il continue, laissant des marques humides sur chaque parcelle du torse qui se présente à lui.

« Soixante-cinq. »

Il en dépose un à la limite du bas-ventre de son ainé.

« -Soixante-six

-Et voilà pour ta séance d'abdos »

Saitama se mord la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de rire. Il vient ensuite passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds de celui qui est à genoux devant lui. Il laisse ensuite sa main glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, effleurant son t-shirt. Il l'attrape alors par le col et le fait remonter. Genos l'aide et l'envoie dans un coin de la pièce. Le plus jeune place ensuite ses mains sur les hanches musclés de son amant, les faisant lentement aller jusqu'à l'élastique. Il s'attarde quelques secondes dessus, sentant que son professeur est impatient. Il le fait alors glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Quand il relève les yeux, il tombe sur le sexe en début d'érection au lieu du caleçon auquel il s'attendait.

L'apprenti Super-héros à un rire nerveux mais son élève n'a pas l'air tellement gêner. Pas du tout même, vu qu'il s'approche de son sexe, le saisissant à une main, avec une poigne étonnamment ferme. Sa partie fait alors un soubresaut sous cette pression inattendue et bienvenue. Genos esquisse un sourire et commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, le mettant en forme. Des soupire de satisfactions s'échappent des lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il sent son sexe se tendre. Un gémissement finit par sortir des ses cordes vocal alors que son élève le prend en bouche. Aucun des deux ne bouge, Saitama tentant de calmer son souffle, Genos tentant de définir quelle pression applique sur ce qu'il a en bouche.

Après un temps d'hésitation, le plus jeune commence une succion sur le sexe. Le chauve à alors un soubresaut et se laisse aller. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux blond et ferme les yeux.

« -Est-ce que vous aimez ? Demande Genos en ralentissant.

-On t'as pas appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? » Répond le plus âgé en ne remarquant pas le vouvoiement car il tente de se contenir.

Le plus jeune arrête alors tout mouvement et donne un coup de langue vicieux sur le gland pour toute réponse.

« -Pour répondre à ta question, souffle le chauve. Oui ... j'apprécie. »

L'apprentie reprend alors, accrochant ses mains aux hanches de son professeur. Ce dernier à de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes tellement elles tremblent à cause du plaisir.

« -Genos … souffle le super-héros en gémissant. Genos, il va falloir que tu t'arrêtes. Sinon je vais finir avant que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Le plus jeune relâche alors la pression autour du sexe et laisse son maître tomber à genoux devant lui. Il le laisse reprendre son souffle :

« -Bon, j'imagine que c'est moi qui vais devoir être en dessous, hein ? »

Genos penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, n'étant pas sur de ce que son professeur veut dire.

« -Tu sais .. J'ai pas trop envie de m'enfourner dans un tas d'engrenage.

-Oh, comprend soudainement l'élève. Effectivement, je ne dispose plus de l'accès à ma prostate. »

Saitama soupire d'amusement puis se penche en avant, venant embrasser son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier quitte rapidement ses lèvres pour aller taquiner son cou. Soupirant d'aise, le chauve fait glisser sa main, sur le ventre métallique de son amant. Passant la barrière de tissus, il vient saisir à pleines mains le sexe qui a déjà commencé à durcir. Il entame un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide.

Alors que son sexe se tend, Genos gémit dans le creux du cou de son maître. Ce dernier s'applique à ne pas être trop vif mais à bien stimuler le benjamin. Étant à bout de souffle, le blond arrête la main dans son caleçon, reprenant son souffle. Il attrape ensuite son ainé par les hanches et le soulève. Saitama a un petit rire nerveux face à la situation puis un rictus de douleur quand son élevé le pose avec force sur le matelas.

« -Désolé j'avais oublié vot... ton dos, commente le plus jeune en finissant d'enlever son caleçon avec un air gêner.

-Pas grave. »

Le chauve vient enserrer ses jambes autour du basin de son élève, le collant contre lui. Leurs érections s'entrechoquent, laissant un gémissant commun sortir de leurs gorges. Saitama commence un petit mouvement de bas-en-haut, frottant son corps à celui de son amant. Des soupires et des gémissements de différentes tessitures s'échappent de leurs cordes vocales.

« - Genos ? Finit par dire l'ainé en arrêtant les mouvements de son corps.

-Hum ? Répond ce dernier en laissant un soupire de frustration s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Tu vois le dernier tiroir de l'armoire de salle de bain ?

-Oui.

-C'est là-bas que je range les préservatifs. Tu veux bien aller les chercher ? »

Le cyborg hoche rapidement la tête et quitte le corps chaud de son amant. Il revient rapidement, déballant l'objet. Il le met en place et vient à nouveau se coller à son professeur.

Le plus jeune prend alors son sexe en main et jette un coup d'oeil à son ainé. Ce dernier hoche la tête positivement et laisse le benjamin s'enfoncer en lui avec un râle grave. Après un léger hoquet, Saitama ferme les yeux et s'habitude à la présence. Une fois fait, il vient s'accrocher aux épaules métalliques de son amant, puis s'approcher de son oreille :

« Tu peux y aller. »

Genos bouge lentement, soucieux de ne pas bloquer à nouveau le dos de son professeur.

« Tu sais, je suis pas en sucre, tu peux y allez sérieusement, commente l'ainé.

-Mais votre – ton dos …

-Ça va aller. » assure le plus âgé en entamant des mouvements de basin.

Le cyborgs y met alors plus de vigueur, soupirant d'aise.

Soudain, un gémissement grave s'échappe de lèvres de Saitama.

« -C'est pas mon dos mais ma prostate, rassure-t-il voyant venir la question de son élève. Continu. »

Genos refait alors le même mouvement, avec plus de force. Un nouveau gémissement grave. Le chauve l'incite à accélérer, commençant à se mouvoir avec lui. Leurs râles et gémissement emplissent alors la pièce. Sentant son amant proche du climax, le plus âgé ralenti et prend son sexe en main et commence une branlette. La main froide et métallique de son benjamin rejoint la sienne. Il cale alors le mouvement de ses hanches au rythme de la masturbation.

Le blond vient en premier, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Saitama qui se répand sur son propre ventre. Genos quitte alors l'entre chaude de son professeur et s'allonge à ses côtés.

« -Et voilà pour votre séance de course, finit-t-il par dire en s'éclipsant à la salle de bain.

-T'as été en moi, tu vas finir par me tutoyer, bordel ! »


End file.
